


Vertrauen und Angst

by Black_Zora



Series: Totentanz [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Dark, Death Eaters, Drama, Gen, Murder, Torture, Trust
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape versucht, einen ehemaligen Schüler vor Voldemorts Zorn zu retten ... und scheitert an seinen Ängsten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertrauen und Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> "Vertrauen und Angst" wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf Fanfiction.Net und fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.

Regen, Regen, Regen.

Ein kalter, trostloser grauer Novembermorgen. Das Schulgelände von Hogwarts war ein einziger Morast. Severus stapfte missmutig durch die graubraunen Schlammfluten in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn gerufen, mitten während des Unterrichts. Sein Herr nahm immer weniger Rücksicht auf seine Sicherheit. Er traute Severus nicht. Beunruhigend.

Andererseits, der Dunkle Lord traute niemanden. Und Severus war wichtig als Spion an Dumbledores Seite. Also sicher. Relativ sicher. Noch.

Er erreichte den Wald und tauchte in die feuchte, dampfende Dunkelheit ein. Noch ein paar Meter und er spürte, wie der leise Druck des Apparierschutzes verschwand.

Er war spät dran. Zu spät, vielleicht. Aber er hatte den Unterricht ordnungsgemäß beenden müssen. Nun, er würde gleich wissen, ob sein Herr das auch so sah.

SSSSSSS

Severus fand sich im Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords wieder, nur zwei Meter von seinem Herrn entfernt. Das überraschte ihn. Normalerweise apparierten die Todesser aus Sicherheitsgründen in einem speziellen Raum des Schlosses. Der Dunkle Lord musste die Schutzbanne modifiziert haben.

Sofort verneigte Severus sich tief, kniete nieder, küsste den Robensaum seines Herrn.

Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn deutlich missvergnügt an.

„Du kommst spät, Severus."

„Verzeiht, mein Lord. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, mich vorher unauffällig zu entfernen."

Die Mundwinkel seines Herrn zuckten ärgerlich. „Du weißt, dass ich Unpünktlichkeit nicht schätze. – _Crucio!_ "

Severus erstarrte, wartete auf die Agonie des Folterfluches – und fuhr verblüfft herum, als hinter seinem Rücken ein gequältes Heulen erklang. Ein junger Mann in Todesserroben wand und krümmte sich unter den Qualen des _Cruciatus_.

Der Dunkle Lord hielt den Fluch lange aufrecht, mehrere Minuten, die sich selbst für Severus, der doch nur Zuschauer und ziemlich abgehärtet gegenüber fremdem und eigenem Leid war, ins Unendliche dehnten.

Schließlich senkte ihr Herr den Zauberstab. Der Gepeinigte sackte keuchend zusammen.

„Sieh ihn dir an!", verlangte der Dunkle Lord leise.

Severus trat zu dem jungen Todesser, kniete sich neben ihn und fasste ihn am Kinn. Als er das Gesicht des halb bewusstlosen Mannes zu sich drehte, entgleisten für einen Sekundenbruchteil seine sonst so kontrollierten Gesichtszüge.

Der Dunkle Lord sah es und lächelte zufrieden. „Anthony Miles. Und wie ich sehe, bedeutet er dir etwas. Das ist gut."

_Miles._

Severus fluchte innerlich. Einer der talentiertesten Schüler, die er je gehabt hatte. Der junge Mann hatte nach der Schule ein Tränkestudium absolviert und bereits einige höchst interessante Aufsätze in internationalen Fachzeitschriften veröffentlicht. Mehrmals hatte er bei Severus um fachlichen Rat ersucht und ihn in seinen Artikeln lobend erwähnt. Mit den Jahren hatte sich fast eine Art von Freundschaft, auf jeden Fall aber gegenseitiger Respekt, zwischen ihnen entwickelt.

_Anthony. Tony._

Dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Er selbst hatte den jungen Mann vor einem halben Jahr beim Dunklen Lord eingeführt.

„Mein Lord", sagte Severus vorsichtig, „ist es mir erlaubt, zu fragen, was Miles getan hat?"

„Es ist dir erlaubt. Er wollte mich verraten. Ich habe es in seinen Gedanken gesehen."

Ein irres Funkeln war in die roten Augen getreten.

„Ich will, dass du ihn bestrafst, Severus. Hier vor mir. Jetzt."

Severus schluckte. Das war deutlich genug gewesen. Er kannte diesen Tonfall. Nichts konnte Tony jetzt noch vor der Folter retten.

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Herr", willigte Severus leise ein. „Habt Ihr irgendwelche ... speziellen Wünsche?"

„Du hattest da doch einige interessante Tränke in Arbeit, Severus. Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie holen ließen und du uns deine Fortschritte an Miles demonstrieren würdest?"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord."

Severus schickte einen der jüngeren Todesser in sein Labor in den Kerkern des Schlosses, um die verlangten Tränke zu holen.

Nach einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den Dunklen Lord, der ihn mit mildem Interesse beobachtete, wandte Severus sich wieder Tony zu. Er ließ sich neben dem jungen Mann zu Boden sinken und schüttelte ihn leicht. Tony stöhnte leise. Behutsam tastete Severus nach dem Puls seines angehenden Opfers. Schwach. _  
_

„Wenn er die Folter länger als fünf Minuten überleben soll, dann muss ich ihm zuerst einen Stärkungstrank verabreichen."

„Ich verlasse mich da ganz auf dein professionelles Urteil, Severus."

Zielsicher griff Severus in eine der zahlreichen Taschen seiner Robe und zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Fast hasste er sich für das, was er jetzt tun würde – Anthony hochpäppeln, damit er ihn länger quälen konnte. Aber vielleicht würde er noch eine Möglichkeit finden, den Jungen zu retten. Falls Tony lange genug am Leben blieb, bis der Zorn des Dunklen Lords sich abgekühlt hatte ...

„Anthony", sagte er sanft, indem er ihm leicht auf die Wange klopfte. „Komm schon, Tony, wach auf."

Anthonys Augenlider flatterten.

Severus atmete tief durch. Was er jetzt versuchen würde, war ausgesprochen gefährlich, geradezu selbstmörderisch. Aber er konnte den Jungen nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Das brachte er nicht fertig. Nicht bei Tony.

Er sah dem jungen Mann fest in die Augen. Eine Sekunde lang wirkte Anthony verwirrt, dann begriff er und erwiderte den Blick ebenso intensiv.

 _Vertrau mir,_ versuchte Severus ihm wortlos mitzuteilen. _Tu genau, was ich dir sage. Ich will dich retten_. _Aber du musst mir vertrauen. Bist du dazu bereit?_

_Ja._

In den braunen Augen spiegelten sich Furcht und Schmerz. Anthony begann, heftig zu zittern, eine Folge des starken _Cruciatus_ -Fluches, dem er ausgesetzt gewesen war. Aber er hielt die Augen fest auf Severus' geheftet.

_Ich werde gezwungen sein, dir weh zu tun. Aber vergiss nie, dass ich auf deiner Seite bin, verstanden? Egal, was ich sagen oder tun werde, ich bin auf deiner Seite._

_Ja ..._

Ein Schatten fiel auf Tonys blasses Gesicht.

„Deine Tränke, Severus", sagte eine mühsam beherrschte Männerstimme in seinem Rücken.

„Danke, Silas."

Severus stand auf und wandte sich dem jungen Todesser zu, der seinen Tränkekoffer gebracht hatte. Silas war ungefähr so bleich wie Anthony – die beiden waren ehemalige Klassenkameraden und, vor allem, gute Freunde.

Wie beiläufig ließ Severus seinen Blick über die anderen Todesser im Raum schweifen. Bellatrix und Rodolphus, an ihrer Seite als unvermeidliches Anhängsel Rodolphus' Bruder Rabastan. Walden McNair, Antonin Dolohow, Remigius Nott, und neben Silas Keats noch zwei weitere der jüngeren Todesser, Novizen sozusagen, Caitlin O'Malley und Patrick O'Hara. Beide waren Iren, Patrick mit klischeehaft roten Haaren und einem offenen, freundlichen Gesicht, dem niemand den Slytherin und schon gar nicht den Todesser zugetraut hätte, Caitlin aschblond, die Haare halblang und strähnig, das Gesicht bleich und hochmütig.

Alles in allem würde er nicht viele Zuschauer haben, und keinen, der ihn wirklich durchschauen konnte – einmal abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord selbst.

Severus war froh, dass Lucius nicht dabei war, Lucius mit seinem ätzenden Spott und den vielen vergifteten Pfeilen, die er so gerne auf seinen Rivalen um den ersten Platz in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords abschoss.

Den ersten Platz unter den männlichen Todessern, wohlgemerkt. Bella mit ihrer wahnhaften Ergebenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber lief außer Konkurrenz. _  
_

Severus beugte sich über seinen Koffer und zog eine kleine Phiole heraus. Ihr Inhalt changierte je nach Lichteinfall zwischen blauviolett und einem unangenehm giftigen Rotton.

„Das hier ist eine höchst wirksame Variation des Johannisfeuer-Trankes. Sie wird sein Blut gewissermaßen zum Kochen bringen."

„Ich bin _äußerst_ interessiert", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Severus kniete sich wieder neben Tony und hob seinen Kopf an. In den Augen seines Opfers mischten sich Furcht und Hoffnung. Bereitwillig öffnete der junge Mann die Lippen, damit Severus ihm das heimtückische Gebräu einflößen konnte.

‚ _Ich vertraue dir'_ , sagte sein Blick.

„Sofort schlucken", befahl Severus.

Tony gehorchte.

‚ _Ich vertraue dir.'_

_Merlin, hilf mir. Lass mich keinen Fehler machen. Nicht bei Tony. Bitte._

Sein Opfer sog zischend die Luft ein, als die erste Schmerzwelle durch seine Adern brandete. Nur für Sekunden gelang es Tony, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. Dann begann er zu schreien. Severus sprang auf und wich ein Stück zurück, als der Gefolterte sich wild am Boden wand und krümmte.

„Eindrucksvoll", kommentierte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen gefährlich? Er könnte jemanden verletzen oder sich selbst irreparablen Schaden zufügen – und wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Vorführung frühzeitig beendet werden muss, weil das Versuchsobjekt kaputt ist."

Eine irrationale Übelkeit kroch in Severus hoch. „Nein, mein Lord, natürlich nicht. Aber das ist nur eine sehr kurze Phase, sie dauert maximal sechzig Sekunden. Ich arbeite daran, sie vollständig zu eliminieren. Danach ist das Objekt so gut wie gelähmt, aber voll empfindungsfähig."

Merlin, er hasste sich. Oh, wie er sich hasste!

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte lag Tony plötzlich still.

Rasch sank Severus neben ihm zu Boden, um Puls und Atmung zu kontrollieren. Er vermied es, seinem Opfer ins Gesicht zu sehen, ehe er sich überzeugt hatte, dass alle Werte im grünen Bereich lagen. Erst danach erlaubte er sich einen Blick in Tonys Augen.

Angst. Schmerz.

Nichts anderes schien sich im Blick des jungen Mannes zu spiegeln. Doch Severus war in der Lage, tiefer zu sehen, und verborgen hinter Angst und Schmerz fand er Tonys Selbst, klein zusammengekauert wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Nur ein Satz hatte Platz im Geist dieses Kindes: ‚ _Ich vertraue dir.'_

„Wenn man nach dem Johannisfeuer-Trank _Datura stramonium_ verabreicht, führt das zu sehr interessanten Reaktionen ..."

SSSSSSS _  
_

„Er ist tot, mein Lord", sagte Severus leise.

„Tatsächlich? Schon? Wie überaus bedauerlich ..."

Der Dunkle Lord trat zu Severus, der am Boden kniete, und stieß die zusammengekrümmte, reglose Gestalt, die Anthony gewesen war, mit dem Fuß an. Der Körper rollte auf den Rücken. Blicklose braune Augen, die aus einem zur Grimasse gefrorenen Gesicht an die Decke starrten.

Prüfend ließ der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab über ihr Opfer wandern. „Tot. Tatsächlich. Wie schade ..." Er schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Nicht einmal drei Stunden ... Nun ja, schaff' ihn raus, Severus. Entsorg' ihn irgendwo, wo es nicht auffällt, ja?"

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord."

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Leiche und dirigierte sie aus dem Raum.

SSSSSSS

Severus hockte neben der reglosen Gestalt Anthonys und wartete.

_Oh Merlin, hoffentlich hat es funktioniert ..._

Der Junge war schon deutlich über der Zeit. Wenn er in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht aufwachte, dann würde er es nie wieder tun.

Fast gleichzeitig mit diesem Gedanken lief ein leises Zittern über den am Boden ausgestreckten Körper. Hastig beugte Severus sich über seinen Schützling.

„Komm schon, Tony, wach auf!" Er strich dem Jungen sanft übers Gesicht. „Komm zurück."

Das Zittern wurde stärker. Und dann, plötzlich, hob sich die Brust des jungen Mannes. Er rang röchelnd nach Luft. Severus sah, wie sich die Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Lidern zu bewegen begannen. Abrupt riss Anthony die Augen auf. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich jetzt rasch.

Dann sah und erkannte er seinen Peiniger und stieß einen entsetzten Laut aus.

„Ist gut", sagte Severus hastig. „Ist ja gut. Es ist vorbei. Ich tu dir nicht mehr weh. Hab' keine Angst vor mir."

Der Junge starrte ihn aus unnatürlich geweiteten Augen an. Er erinnerte Severus an ein hilfloses kleines Tier, das rettungslos in die Enge getrieben war und nun gelähmt vor Angst seinen Tod erwartete.

Obwohl er viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit verstörten Menschen hatte, auch mit Menschen, die Todesängste ausstanden, wenn er sich ihnen näherte, weil er sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst verhört und gefoltert hatte, und die er nun wieder beruhigen musste, um auf anderer Ebene mit ihnen weiterarbeiten zu können ... Nur sehr selten sah er sich jemandem gegenüber, den er eigenhändig über die Schwelle des Todes befördert und anschließend zurückgeholt hatte.

Doch Severus beherrschte das Spiel mit Angst, Schmerz und Trost virtuos. Es war ein Rausch der Macht, den er beim Foltern empfand, wenn er erlebte, wie die Fassade seiner Opfer Risse bekam, wie es knirschte und knackte in ihnen.

Und dann, wenn sie unter seinen Händen brachen, wenn ihre ganze Welt auf _ihn_ zusammenschrumpfte, er zu ihrem Abgott wurde, zu dem sie flehten und beteten, dann fühlte er sich frei. Absolut frei.

Sobald sie endlich gebrochen und zerstört vor ihm im Dreck lagen, hob er sie auf, tröstete sie, umgarnte sie mit sanften Worten. Jetzt war er ihr einziger Halt in der Welt, und sie liebten ihn dafür. Sie waren willenlos und gefügig. Er hatte sie zu einem Schatten, einem Nichts reduziert. Und nun lullte er sie ein in falsche, watteweiche Worte, in süße Sicherheit und küsste sie in den Tod hinüber.

Severus war bewusst, dass sein Verhalten krankhaft war. Dennoch bereitete es ihm eine unvergleichliche Befriedigung.

Aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal wollte er nicht töten. Er wollte retten, heilen.

„Tony", sagte er sanft und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Brust.

Aufkeuchend versuchte der Junge, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, seiner Berührung zu entkommen. Doch er war viel zu schwach dazu. Sein Fluchtversuch erschöpfte ihn so sehr, dass er bereits nach Sekunden wieder in sich zusammensank. Seine Kraft reichte gerade dazu, sich in Embryonalstellung zusammenzurollen.

Severus wusste, hier waren Argumente sinnlos. Tony war momentan nicht in der Lage, auch nur den einfachsten Satz zu begreifen.

Schweigend wirkte Severus einen Wärmezauber. Dann legte er sich an die Seite des Jungen und zog eine Decke über sie beide. Er rückte dicht an den bebenden und unterkühlten Körper heran.

Erst verstärkte sich das Zittern, aber Tonys Unterbewusstsein – der bewusste Teil war momentan irgendwo weit weg – schien rasch zu begreifen, dass Severus keine Gefahr darstellte, und so schmiegte sein gepeinigter Körper sich schutzsuchend an die menschliche Wärmequelle. Nach wenigen Minuten war Tony erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Behutsam strich Severus durch das schweißfeuchte Haar, lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen, legte eine Hand auf die sich gleichmäßig hebende und senkende Brust.

Tony lebte. Und Severus schwor sich, dass er _diesmal_ nicht versagen würde.

 _Diesen_ Menschen würde er retten. Er wusste, dass er es schaffen konnte. Er musste es nur wollen ...

SSSSSSS _  
_

Zwei Stunden später hatte ihn die Angst vorm Dunklen Lord besiegt.

Wieder einmal.

Tony lag in seinen Armen, ein lebloses Bündel, mittels einer Überdosis des Tranks der lebenden Toten endgültig, aber zumindest schmerzlos ins Jenseits befördert.

Severus apparierte mit ihm zu einem windumtosten Kliff am äußersten Ende Großbritanniens. Lange stand er in der wütend gegen die Felsen spritzenden Gischt, ließ sich die Seele vom Brüllen des Meeres reinwaschen, während der Sturm an den schwarzen Tüchern riss, die das reglose Ding zu seinen Füßen verhüllten.

Endlich hob Severus den Zauberstab. Ein blaues Licht schoss auf das Ding zu. Es verschwand vom felsigen Grund, verwandelte sich in einen Stein unter vielen.

Doch Severus wusste genau, welcher von ihnen der richtige war. Der Kiesel fühlte sich warm an in seiner Hand, warm und so lebendig, wie Tonys Leib kalt und tot gewesen war.

Behutsam strich er einmal mit dem Daumen über die glatte Oberfläche des Steins.

Dann holte Severus weit aus und warf ihn ins tobende Meer.

Dahin, wo er nicht auffallen würde.

SSSSSSS _  
_

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS


End file.
